


Asymptote

by Steffi_5SOS



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, 5SoS smut, AI, Ashton - Freeform, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, F/M, Irwin - Freeform, LH, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, MC - Freeform, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Smut, ch - Freeform, teacher smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffi_5SOS/pseuds/Steffi_5SOS





	Asymptote

Today you went shopping...not because you needed new clothes. No. You wanted something to impress. You just finished school and now that your teacher was no longer your teacher he invited his former students, including you, to his house to cook his ginger-parsnip-soup which he once promised to make while talking about the plans for a Christmas party or something. Mr. Irwin was your favourite teacher. Math wasn't the most likeable subject but you were good at it so you managed to do your tasks and get good grades although you easily got distracted by his beautiful hazel eyes and the muscles, which flexed every time he wrote something on his white board. Gaawd his biceps was huge and he looked absolutely buff. How could you not feel turned on by his young and fit physique? Often teachers are imagined as old and boring and of course there are some of your teachers who bored the shit out of you. You almost fell asleep during one of your history lessons. You hated history but math was somehow...let's say not that bad. Besides this really young and hot teacher, he has to be around 23, there was something that made the math lessons less lousy than one can imagine. Mr. Irwin has always been so passionate when teaching mathematical things. The way he taught the class things about roots and analytic geometry, you could see he was really enjoying it and his enthusiasm infected nearly all of his students. He was popular and all the girls were attracted to him even some female teachers...but you were the only girl who understood math so he always was content and smiled at you when handing back your test papers. School was never something you enjoyed but you couldn't deny that you missed the math lessons...well you missed Mr. Irwin. So today was the day you would finally see him again after such a long time. He was not your teacher anymore and somehow you hoped he wanted to see you again just as much as you wanted to see him. Maybe your new outfit, which showed off your legs perfectly would attract him a little bit more...but why fool yourself? You're 18 and he's 23. He looks so perfect and is so sweet. Mr. Irwin probably has a girlfriend who looks like a supermodel. And why should he hook up with one of his former students or even date one of them? He could have any girl he wants. A bit sad and now hopeless you made yourself on your way to meet your best friend Y/F/N, who was waiting for you near Irwin's house so you could go there together. When your friend saw you walking up to her a wide grin was plastered on her face. Why was Y/F/N grinning so ridiculous?

"You look good. New outfit?" She asked still grinning while eying you up and down.

"Is it that obvious?" You asked blushing.

Y/F/N just nodded while smiling like a Cheshire Cat. She knew you had a thing for the bloody young teacher.

"So...are you excited to see Mr. Irwin again? You know he's now allowed to treat you as an equal adult because it's no longer illegal to..."

You cut her off mid-sentenced because you knew what she was going to say.

"I know. I know...I already thought about it but why would he want to...have something with me?" You said a bit disappointed.

"I'm sure he can't resist you in those skinny jeans." Your friend said giving you a reassuring wink.

You smiled lightly. Now in a better mood you two started walking to Mr. Irwin's house. When his house came into your view you stopped in your tracks.

"It is huge." You whispered hardly audible.

Just then you imagined your teacher, well former teacher, living his perfect life with his perfect girlfriend in his perfect house. You sighed loudly causing your friend Y/F/N to turn around furrowing her eyebrows.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...it's just...look at this beautiful house. He's not gonna live on his own. I bet he's already engaged and maybe his girlfriend or wife is already pregnant. I have no chance." You told her still disappointed and now a bit mad at yourself for thinking you could have a chance being with him.

"You'll never know if we don't go inside. Come on. I bet he's happy to see his favourite student again." Y/F/N said smiling at you.

You rang the doorbell, both of you getting nervous when Mr. Irwin finally opened the door.

"Hello Mr. Irwin" Y/F/N said.

"Nice to see you...but please call me Ashton" He said smiling widely and looking you in the eyes.

When you caught his gaze your heart skipped a beat just because his hazel eyes, you adored oh so much, locked with yours. You kept staring at Ashton's eyes and it did not seem like he wanted to break the eye contact any time soon. You started blushing and even Ashton's cheeks turned a light shade of red. After moments of staring he invited you two into his house and gestured you to sit on his couch. The three of you sat there talking about the time after your A-levels and how you both spent it. Just as you got more comfortable talking to Mr. Irwin the bell rang leaving the two of you alone in the room while he was welcoming your other classmates at the front door.

"That was so awkward!" Y/F/N said giggling.

"What?" You asked confused. Have you done or said something awkward while talking to Ashton?

"What do you mean?" You asked for your friend to elaborate on her statement.

"At the door...you two stared at each other for at least a whole minute without saying anything."

You blushed again. That's when some of your former classmates were entering the living room. You all said your hellos and talked for a few minutes. Last but not least Robin arrived.

"Robin! Fashionably late. Nice to see you're still the same." Mr. Irwin said jokingly.

Most of your school mates were already abroad or somewhere far away to study. That's why only around 10 people came to Mr. Irwin's house tonight. It was a nice evening with lots of laughter and all of you enjoyed the meal...and Mister Irwin - eh sorry Ashton - didn't lie when he talked about how good his soup was. During the whole dinner you caught Ashton staring at you a few times and you felt a bit gawky so you kept looking at your fingers and biting your lip. Suddenly you felt your best friend nudging you with her elbow.

"He likes you. It's so obvious. The way he looks at you...all the time. I'm not blind!" Y/F/N said.

As the evening passed on, more and more people left because they had to get up early in the next morning for their work. Later in the evening...well it was almost 11 pm...only you, your best friend and Mr. Irwin were left again but some minutes later your friend's boyfriends Calum and Michael appeared at Ashton's house to come and pick her up because they had some other plans for the night ;-) *wink, wink, wink*

You had to wait for your parents though to pick you up. They were currently on holiday but wanted to come back today to get you home right after dinner but minutes passed and you wondered where your parents were. There was a tension between you and Mr. Irwin leaving you to feel awkward and a bit uncomfortable while being alone with him. You merely talked but instead looked around to see photos of him and what seemed to be his family. He noticed and offered you to show you around. One photo though caught your attention. It was a picture of him and a beautiful young girl, who seemed to be not much older than you.

"Your girlfriend looks really pretty." You said trying to sound convincing.

Ashton laughed at your statement. It confused you.

"Yes she is but that's my sister. I don't have a girlfriend, I'm single because I think nobody wants to be together with a math teacher." he said smiling at you.

"Oh" was all you could say while blushing again.

You couldn't deny that it made you extremely happy.

That's when you felt your phone vibrating in your pocket saying that you've got a text message from your parents. You sighed.

"What's bothering you?" Mr. Irwin asked.

"It's just...my parents, they missed their flight but they were supposed to pick me up so I didn't bring my key...but it's okay I can call Y/F/N. Maybe I can sleep at hers."

"If you don't mind...I have a guest room. You could stay here if you want...I mean it's pretty late and I think Y/F/N maybe wants some time alone...with her boyfriends." Ashton suggested a bit nervous. You gulped.

"Ehhm...yeah...I think that's okay."

"Let me show you around a bit more. Just feel at home and ask if you need anything."

" Thanks Mr. Irwin." You said still keeping the distance between the two of you.

"Oh Y/N you can call me Ashton. Mr. Irwin is my father. Do I look like an old man?" He said laughing loudly.

"Okay Ashton but I think you do because your hair is already going grey." You retorted cheekily gaining confidence while talking to him.

"Whaaaat? Wheeeeere?" He asked shocked.

"No. No...I was just joking." You told him reassuring.

Ashton said nothing. He just smirked. While being showed around the house by him, one of the rooms got your attention. He noticed your gaze and answered the question you currently had in mind.

"This is my music room." He said opening the door further inviting you to enter the chamber. It was a huge room with lots of CDs, a couch and even a little recording studio inside. Looking around you saw a drum kit standing in the corner of the room.

"I didn't know you are a drummer." You said fascinated.

"Well yeah. I'm also in a band but we kind of suck...When I was younger my parents wanted me to have a stable job so I became a teacher. And math is like a second passion of mine besides drumming. Wait I'll show you something." Ashton went to his drumkit, sat down and started drumming like crazy. 

You couldn't take your eyes off of him. You always had a thing for drummers and for god's sake he was the hottest drummer you've ever seen. Still in your thoughts you didn't notice him stopping playing the drums.

"Y/N? Do you want to give it a try?

"Huhhh....what?" You asked, not able to concentrate on his words.

"Do you want to try...I mean you look like you're really tempted to bang my drums."

"Ehm yeah...if you're not afraid that I will break something" you said awkwardly.

You never played the drums before. Well band hero doesn't count. And he looked so damn hot whereas you would look like you're about to die and you didn't want to look ugly in front of him. Ashton noticed your hesitation and moved closer to you.

"Want me to help you a bit?"

You just nodded. He explained something to you and grabbed your hands in his so his strong arms were wrapped around your shoulder from behind. His head was now resting in the crook of your neck dangerously close to yours, his hair tickling a bit. You inhaled his scent and let out a loud breath you didn't know you were holding in.

"Everything ok with you?" Your former teacher asked.

"You smell good" you said after hesitating for a moment.

"Thanks" he giggled.

Even his giggles were manly turning you on even more. Ashton guided your hands with the drum sticks so you were playing the drums. It was good...well it was just banging and it was Ashton who played and not you. But you could feel the heat rising in your body due to him being so close to you and his hands holding onto yours.

"Let's make this more comfortable. I will teach you how to use the bass drum properly." He said changing positions and leaving him to sit on his drum stool now with you on his lap. He played his drums and you were really enjoying being that close to him. Suddenly you felt him twitching underneath you and you knew he was getting a little excited. The feeling of his hardening member lightly pressing on your bum and your highly imaginative mind made you tense and biting your lip ring again. Ashton stopped his current movements and instead closed the distance between you two with his mouth now dangerously close to your ear.. You felt his hot breath blowing over your skin.

"Gaaawd babe you make me horny biting that lip ring of yours like that. It looks so hot on you." His words send shivers down your spine.

You didn't know how to react but then you felt Ashton kissing and sucking on your neck and earlobe, which caused you to let out a soft moan. There was no chance for you to hold back your craving for his touch. You immediately put your arms around his neck tangling your hands in his light brown curls. Ashton made sure to leave a big hickey on your soft skin and you noticed the smirk forming on his lips once you softly gripped the ends of his hair.

"Shiiit" you moaned out loud as he sucked on the skin just below your ear.

"Do you like that baby?"

You just nodded, not trusting your own voice at the moment. Ashton's fingers slowly trailed down your arms and to the hem of the shirt you were wearing. He gripped it and carefully pulled it over your head, making sure you are content with his actions. Still sucking on your neck he unclasped your bra pulling the straps down your arms and tossing it to the ground, leaving your upper body completely naked. Ashton immediately grabbed your breasts massaging them with his huge and long fingered hands. He started playing with your already hardened nipples rolling them between his thumb and index finger. The pleasure you felt was overwhelming causing you to moan out his name which gave him the hint to go further. His right hand moved down your stomach finding the button of your tight skinny jeans and unbuttoning them painfully slowly. His hand went further down, now being just above your already dripping heat. Suddenly he started rubbing you through the thin fabric of your panties making you let out a sharp breath. The pleasure was undeniable but you still needed more. Just as the thought crossed your mind he moved your underwear aside, his fingertips gently touching your entrance. Without much hesitation he started to pump his index finger in and out of you, still being careful at first. His pace got more rapid by the second and soon you felt him adding a second and third finger to his current actions. You did not think that it was possible for you to ever feel more satisfaction than at this moment. But when his thumb started to gently rub your clit, you felt multiple waves of pleasure taking you over. The indescribable situation felt like pure bliss. You were a moaning mess by now and you enjoyed this feeling but all you wanted right now was to smash your lips against his. You stood up from his lap leaving Ashton a bit confused due to your sudden action. You then pulled your jeans and panties down your legs, stepping out of them and leaving you completely naked. You sat down on his lap again with your legs on either side of his body, straddling him once more. Now face to face he finally closed the gap between you two kissing you hard and passionately at the same time. After a few seconds he bit down on your bottom lip, pressing his tongue to it just slightly afterwards. You knew what he was trying to do but you still denied him access. His hands soon found your ass, squeezing it lightly making you gasp and part your lips, giving him the perfect opportunity to finally enter his tongue into your mouth. Your lips moved in perfect synchronisation. Though after a few minutes you pulled away, both of you now breathing heavily.

"Maybe I should show you your bed for the night now."

His hands rested on your ass, squeezing it again while you wrapped your legs tightly around his waist giving him permission to stand up and carry you to the bedroom. He grappled your ass to support your weight while still kissing you passionately. After stumbling up the stairs the two of you finally entered the guestroom. Ashton laid you down on the king-sized bed, still not breaking the kiss. He got up a little bit more, only to remove his own shirt before hovering over you. You bit down on your bottom lip in anticipation driving him crazy.

"Shit Y/N. I don't know if it's possible to get harder but it's starting to hurt."

"You're the one who is teasingly slow, not me. Shall I help you with your pants?" You said smirking.

With that Ashton knew you wanted him just as much as he wanted you. He wasted no time in removing his black ripped skinny jeans leaving him in only his boxers. He quickly pulled down his remaining piece of clothing, his hard on immediately jumping out. He went back to the bed, hovering over you again. You looked into his eyes, the usual bright hazel colour now being replaced by a much darker shade of green. Ashton trailed both of his hands down your sides leaving them on your thighs before placing them on the inside of both of your legs slowly spreading them apart. He lowered his head to your core before looking up again, wanting nothing but your approval of what he was going to do next. Without having to think twice about it, you eagerly nodded your head. He went back to his previous position, taking no time in finally licking his tongue up your slit. You let out a shaky breath before he kissed your entrance, teasing you once again. You tried to gain more friction by tangling your hands in his hair and pulling his head closer to where you needed him most. He flicked his tongue over your sensitive area several times but still not fulfilling your needs.

"I need you. I need you inside of me when you come" You said biting your lip ring again because you knew it would set him off while slowly pulling him away from your dripping heat.

"Everything for my cute little princess. But you should know that drummers hit it harder."

"Show me!" You ordered.

Without wasting another second Ashton positioned himself between your legs rubbing his member up and down your slit before slamming into you, his length filling you completely. Both of you groaned at the sudden sensation. He started to thrust in and out of you after giving you a few seconds to adjust to his size. You placed your hands on his shoulder blades scratching your nails down his back while his thrust got faster and deeper, him hitting your g-spot every time. The pleasure became unbearable, low moans and a string of curse words leaving your mouth. You pulled his face closer to yours, kissing him hard on the lips while his hips were rocking harder into you.

"What did I say!" Ashton smirked referring to his statement from earlier.

"Gaaaaaawd Aash...Fuuck- I- I'm c-close!" You felt yourself getting closer to your release, also sensing the familiar knot in your stomach.

Ashton kissed you hungrily before quickening his pace and thrusting into you more frequently. His right hand travelled down to your clit, two of his fingers rubbing hard figure eights on it, making your back arch in pleasure. Your walls clenched around him and your legs started shaking, making it obvious that you were about to come.

"Come for me baby."

His words were enough to send you over the edge and hit your climax.

"Aaaashtoon." A strangled moan escaped your lips as you released around him. Ashton still thrusted into you, riding out your orgasm as his movements got sloppier signaling you that he was close as well.

"Tell me your favourite mathematical word Mr. Irwin" you said seductively while biting your lip and making him reach his high.

"Aaa-asymptote" he moaned out loudly.

Your legs were still shaking as Ashton collapsed on top of you, pulling out of you a few seconds after and laying down next to your body.

"That was-"

"Breathtaking" he cut you off finishing your sentence.

Both of you still tried to catch your breath.

"Yeah..." You giggled.

"Aaasymptote" you said mockingly.

Out of the corner of your eye you saw Ashton's cheeks turning a light shade of red. You rolled onto your stomach resting half of your body on Ashton's and cupping his cheeks. You looked into his eyes before flicking them down to his lips. Lowering your head, you brought your lips together for a lingering and longer lasting kiss.

"It was hot. I like how passionate you are about the things you like."

Ashton just smiled and wrapped his arms around your waist, you resting your head on his bare chest. He grabbed the blanket which laid on one side of the bed, pulling it over your naked bodies. You left a quick kiss on his jaw before closing your eyes, both of you falling asleep peacefully.

************

You woke up the next morning, confused as to what happened the night before as you slowly opened your eyes taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. You glanced over to your right seeing Ashton leaning on his side, smiling at you.

"Good morning beautiful." His voice was low and raspy making you blush and return the smile as he also brought his hand up to your face, caressing your cheek.

"I thought...it was all just a dream" you said, your voice just above a whisper.

"Then maybe we had the same dream." Ash said giggling.

After a few more seconds he continued: "And I really enjoyed what happened last night but I would like this to be more than just 'a dream'. So maybe we can go on a proper date sometime?"

"Ash...you are my teacher."

"I was your teacher and besides I really like you. We're allowed to do these things and please don't tell me you didn't want it to happen just as much as I wanted it to."

"Well...okay...maybe we can try." You said, the uncertainty clear in your voice. Nonetheless it made Ashton grinning from ear to ear.

"So if you're okay with this I'm coming over tonight to pick you up for our first date." He asked proudly though his question seemed to be more of a statement.

"I really like you and I'm happy that I can finally do this..." Without hesitation he closed the distance between you two, bringing his lips to yours and kissing you passionately.

You kissed him back after a few seconds, the realization of the past events eventually kicking in. "I like you too." You finally admitted, smiling and still not breaking the kiss.

"I am so glad your parents missed their flight."

"Me too." You smirked, pulling away and rolling on top of him. Sitting up you were now straddling his waist, both of you still naked due to the previous night's events.

"Ready for round two?" You asked.

"Ready when you are."


End file.
